


Dawn

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: The Outsider (2020), The Outsider - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: Everything is back to normal in Flint City, and Ralph, newly divorced, is back at work. Every Friday, he visits the local bar where you work. You've had feelings for the detective for a while now, but never said anything about it. Why would you? You don't even know each other.
Relationships: Ralph Anderson/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ralph is divorced.

The tiredness was written all over Ralph’s face as he sat down at the bar and ordered a whiskey. He came to the bar every Friday, sitting down by himself with a drink. It was his way to relax after a long, tiresome week at work. 

Glancing at him, you poured him a glass and sat it down in front of him, wishing you could comfort him with a hug instead. But it was too soon. Only a few weeks had passed since the divorce, and you didn’t want to push him into something he wasn’t ready for. Who knew he was even interested in you? 

“How’ve you been, Ralph?” you asked instead, offering him a smile as he looked up at you, the otherwise brightness in blue eyes gone. 

“I’m okay, I guess. Keeping myself busy with work.” He gave you a quick smile in return before taking a sip on the amber liquid. 

Nodding, you reminded yourself that he got back to work around the same time as his divorce. 

“You know what bothers me the most?” he asked suddenly and looked up at you, his eyes filled with new life as he searched for your gaze. 

“What?” you asked, feeling your cheeks glowing hot at the intensity in his blue eyes. 

“That you’re always on my mind. That it seems impossible for me to stop thinking about you.” 

You stopped your movements, frozen solid to the ground as you stared at the detective. 

“W-What?” you stuttered, your breath hitching in your throat. Was he for real? You didn’t know what to say, what to do, how to act. All you could do was stare at him. 

Ralph saw the shock on your face and instantly regretted his word. Damn, why did he have to open his big mouth? He was twice your age, dammit. What did he think? 

“I’m sorry. Just forget it, okay?” He swallowed down the whiskey and walked out of the bar, leaving you staring after him with a look of complete and sheer surprise on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can`t get Ralph’s words out of your head. Hell, how were you supposed to forget something like that? Eventually, you can`t take it anymore. You need to talk with him.

“Hey, Ralph. You got a minute?” 

Ralph looked up from his desk, eyes widening when he saw you leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed over your chest. Oh, shit… 

“Umm,” Ralph shot up from the chair, rubbing his neck as he rushed over to close the door behind you. “Yeah, sure.” He hurried back to his desk, giving you a nervous smile as he looked up at you. “What do you want?” 

Was that a blush you saw on his flustered face? 

You walked up to his desk, your face holding a serious expression. “Isn’t that kind of obvious? You can’t just say something like that and then leave.” 

Yup, it was definitely a blush you saw now. 

“I…” Ralph stuttered, finding it hard to look at you. Damn, why was this so hard? Probably because he hadn’t been out in the dating world for nearly twenty years now. Telling his wife…ex-wife…that he loved her was something entirely different than revealing new feelings for someone. 

“Look. I’m interested in you, Ralph. I have been for quite some time now. And from what you said, I take it that you’re interested in me too. I understand if you’re not ready yet, but if you want to do something sometime, then that would be great. Just let me know, okay?” 

Smiling at him, you turned around and walked towards the door, heart speeding with hope that he would stop you. 

Ralph stared at your back, pulse racing beneath his skin. Stop her, you idiot. If you don’t, you know you never will. 

“Okay,” he said, his breath hitching in his throat as he watched you stop with your hand on the handle. Then he was greeted with your smile as you turned around. 

“Great. I’m free on Saturday. So, how about you pick me up at my place around eight?” 

“S-Sure,” Ralph gulped and smiled as he gave you a nod. 

“Nice. See you then.” With those words, you left, and Ralph sat back down on his chair, thinking that girls weren’t that confident back in the days when he was young. 

* 

It was a nice date. Nothing special, just dinner and a movie, but it was one of the best dates you’d ever been to. Ralph was kind and funny, but a bit brooding. Plus, he wasn’t that bad to look at. In fact, he was just your kind of man. Now, as you stood outside your front door, you wished the night wouldn’t end just yet. 

“It’s been fun. Thanks, I needed this,” Ralph mumbled and glanced up, his hands fumbling nervously in the pocket of his jeans. Dammit, why did he have to be so damn cute? 

“Stay here tonight,” you said confidently, looking directly at him. It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a statement. You wanted to have sex with him, so why not ask? 

Ralph stared at you, his head a bundle of thoughts. Should he really do this? Could he do this? Why the hell not? He was divorced, free to sleep with anyone he wanted. He walked up a step on the stairs, his face serious as you walked backward through the open door with a smile on your face. 

Ralph closed the door behind him and stalked towards you, his hands cupping your face as he drew you in for a kiss. Gasping, you kissed him back, both of you kissing each other almost desperately, aggressively. You started tugging and pulling on each other’s clothes, Ralph biting down on your collarbone as he pulled your bra straps down. His hands cupped your breasts, kneading them roughly as he kissed your throat. Your hand went down, wrapping around his dick that grew harder from your stroking touch. 

Neither of you said anything, and you kind of figured out already that he was a silent lover. Once you were on the bed, you wrapped your legs around his waist, and he pushed inside you, groaning as filled you up. 

Ralph clenched his jaw, moaning as he thrust into you at a steady pace. Damn, it had been a long time, and you were so wet and tight…Pulling out, he ordered you to turn around. 

Surprised by his action, you happily obliged and positioned yourself on your hands and knees. Ralph grabbed your ass and let out a breathy groan as he pushed inside you again. 

You gasped and threw your head back, back arching as he slammed into you harder and faster, making your core tighten and throb around his cock stroking your insides. Pussy clenching, you came with a cry of pleasure escaping your lips. 

Ralph came shortly after, your clenching inner walls making him pull out and come all over your ass with a growl rumbling in his chest. 

Giggling, you fell down on the bed, out of breath and satisfied. Ralph found a towel and wiped his cum off your butt before he slumped down on his back beside you, his arm thrown over his head as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“I didn’t know you were so kinky. Mr. Anderson, liking cumshots,” you teased and smiled as he turned his head to look at you. 

“Cumshots?” he asked with a puzzled look. 

“Oh, wow, you really are old, Ralph,” you chuckled, lifted yourself up onto your elbows, and leaned in, pecking him on the lips. “I was talking about coming on my ass.” 

“Oh…” Was that a blush you saw on his cheeks? God, he was so adorable. You pulled yourself close to him, and Ralph wrapped an arm around you, pressing you tightly against his warm body. 

“Maybe next time I let you finish in my mouth,” you purred, twirling a finger across his chest. 

“Damn, girl. You’re going to be the death of me,” Ralph grumbled, but a smile crept onto his lips, a smile that lasted a long time after the two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
